Treehouse of Horror XX
For the continuing series of Halloween specials, see Treehouse of Horror Series. "Treehouse of Horror XX" 'is the fourth episode of Season 21 and the twentieth Treehouse of Horror episode. Synopsis '''Dial "M" for Murder or Press "#" to Return to Main Menu '- Lisa is forced into a Hitchcockian murder scheme by Bart. 'Don't Have a Cow, Mankind '- Springfield is once again overrun by zombies, thanks to Krusty Burger's latest sandwich. 'There's No Business Like Moe Business '- In a Sweeney Todd spoof, Moe bleeds Homer dry to create the perfect microbrewed great beer. Full Story Opening As Frankenstein's Monster, Count Dracula, the Mummy, and the Wolfman take a stroll around town on Halloween, they are bullied by Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney for having "lame costumes". Deciding to purchase actual costumes at Halloween Headquarters (Spongebob Squarepants, Iron Man, Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean series and Harry Potter, respectively), they put them on and go over to the Simpson house, where a Halloween party is going on. The monsters see a few women there (Mrs. Muntz, Edna Krabappel, Selma and Lindsey Naegle, respectively), so they begin to flirt with them. However, the monsters' wives gatecrash the party and accuse that their husbands are cheating on them instead of going to kill children. When Homer then tries to convince the female monsters that their husbands weren't cheating on them because they were wearing costumes, the monsters' wives tear his head off and throw it into a punch bowl, while his eyes turn into the Roman numerals for 20, XX. Dial "M" for Murder or Press "#" to Return to Main Menu In a parody of Strangers on a Train, Lisa gets angry at Miss Hoover for not choosing her to represent the class at a reading roundup, and because of her anger, she is given detention. While in detention, she sees that Bart is there, too, upon which they concoct a plan together. During their plan, Bart tells her that he will get revenge on Miss Hoover if she gets revenge on Mrs. Krabappel for putting him in detention. Lisa ding-dong-ditches Mrs. Krabappel, but Bart kills Miss Hoover. Later, when Bart wants to figure out how girls pee, Lisa finds out that Bart killed Principal Skinner, after which Lisa proclaims that she has to kill Bart herself. While chasing him around with a knife, they eventually get onto a merry-go-round. Ultimately choosing not to kill him, Lisa throws her knife in the air instead, which then plummets back down, killing Bart. Lisa and Mrs. Krabappel then walk off, smiling at one another. Don't Have a Cow, Mankind In a parody of 28 Days Later and Children of Men, Kent Brockman is reporting on Krusty's new Burger², which is a burger that is invented from cannibalistic cows. Despite this madness, everyone seems eager to eat the new burger, jokingly labelled as a "crime against nature" by Kent, who is the first person to have a bite of the new burger. Unfortunately for him, the burger is not what it seems. Within seconds, he transforms into a pale, grey-eyed zombie known as a Muncher. He bites Krusty, who also becomes a Muncher. When Muncher Kent bites Jeremy Freedman, he also becomes infected with the virus and turns into another Muncher, giving them extremely pale skin, grey eyes with dark red bruising around the bottom of each eye, and constantly drool infectious saliva. .]] Within 28 days (a reference to the actual film), the Muncher Virus has completely affected Springfield with all of its inhabitants dead or infected. Here, Ned Flanders, Lurleen Lumpkin, Jack Marley, Cookie Kwan, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, and many others have all been infected and become Munchers. Moe, however, is captured by the Munchers, but does not put up any resistance (seemingly because he has nothing to lose) and instead advises them to wash him before eating him, which they appreciate. In response to this, the Simpsons have boarded up their house completely and refuse to let anyone in (not even Grampa, who gets killed and later infected). However, Bart sneaks out, gets a Burger², and eats it without suffering any ill effects, leaving his parents puzzled. While strangling Bart, Homer uses Bart's head to dial the buttons on the telephone and calls Dr. Hibbert, who is besieged by Munchers in his office. While fighting them off with a variety of medical equipment, and eventually getting bitten while requesting that they tell his wife that he loves her, Hibbert says that it is possible that Bart is immune to the burger's virus and instructs the Simpsons to go to a "safe zone". When the family tries to sneak out of their house to their car (which is inexplicably unharmed when everything else is destroyed) to take Bart to the safe zone, Homer loudly exclaims his relief for getting out of the house, attracting the entire Muncher population of Springfield. Homer tries to hold the front door shut, but it collapses under the onslaught. Fleeing through the sitting and living rooms, Homer shouts to flee to the non-existent panic room as Munchers come down the chimney. The family is forced to detour through the kitchen when a zombie Rod and Todd come through the dog flap, barely avoiding Grampa when he bursts through the window. Eventually, Rainier Wolfcastle kills the Munchers blocking the door and says (in Terminator fashion), "Come with me, if you want to live", but is immediately swarmed and affected as Homer remarks on "another politician who can't keep his promises". At that moment, Apu (who is uninfected due to his vegetarianism, and the fact that, as a store clerk, he has weapons stocked, while his wife is seen as a muncher, and his octuplets might be munchers, too) arrives in an armored SUV, driving the family out of Springfield. While driving their way to the "safe zone", Helen Lovejoy attacks the car and, though initially reluctant because Helen is Lisa's godmother, Marge relents and shoots her off of the car after Apu tells Helen to "Apologize in Hell!" However, the SUV gets stuck in a pile of junk at the city dump. Apu sends the vehicle on its way by pushing it down the pile, unintentionally staying behind as he gets devoured (because Marge thinks that he gave his life for them). When the SUV runs out of fuel, the Simpsons are forced to travel the rest of the path to the "safe zone" on foot with Homer guarding them with an M14 Rifle. Halfway there, they notice a muncher Mr. Burns and a muncher Smithers lying unconscious by the road. Homer takes the opportunity to make fun of Burns, who surprisingly springs back to life and bites Homer's hand, infecting him as well. When Homer rejoins the family, they all notice his changes. Bart then rips the rifle out of his hands and threatens to kill him, but Marge takes the gun for herself and points out that he can be cured once at the safe zone. With Homer seemingly being able to hold back his urge to kill, they make it to the safe zone, where a stationed soldier says that they need to eat Bart in order to gain his immunity. Not wanting to sacrifice her son, Marge advocates for an alternative. Some time later, Lisa narrates that the world has returned to normal, as the survivors gained immunity to the Muncher plague and the surviving Munchers were cured, by eating soup with Bart's antibodies (something made possible due to putting him inside the cooking pot). Only Homer remains infected, but he is locked up in a cage, seemingly because he refuses to eat the food his son has been bathing in, leaving him not complaining. There's No Business Like Moe Business In a parody of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, in which is the style of a stage play, Homer and Marge are at Moe's Tavern together while Moe is cleaning a mug and Barney is sitting at the bar. Homer falls down the door that leads to the boiler room, and is impaled onto a brewing machine. Moe doesn't want Marge to know that this happened, so he tells her that Homer wants to leave her in order to see what it is like to be gay. They drink beer together (which got mixed with Homer's blood), and Marge chooses to say yes, but later, Homer appears with the brewing machine still attached to him and attacks Moe. Even though Homer has a brewing machine through his back, Marge still loves Homer. During the intermission, Kang and Kodos are within the massive audience, where Kang says that this is the best play in lightyears, while Kodos reminds him that lightyears is a measure of distance. When the play is over, in a parody of the show's ending theme (the theme before the end credits theme), everyone in the segments (except for Kang and Kodos) sing "Number XX". To the tune of the Simpsons Theme Song, the cast sings to the audience and tells them that they hope they enjoyed this year's Halloween show, and as they finish the song, the Roman numerals for 20 (XX) land down behind them. Kodos then shushes the audience (ala Gracie Films) and gestures at Kang, who has fallen asleep while a Playbill issue is on his helmet. Behind the Laughter Production This episode was written by Daniel Chun and directed by Mike B. Anderson and Matthew Schofield. Reception The episode was watched by 8.59 million viewers and was the most watched of "Animation Domination," which was ahead of American Dad! and The Cleveland Show. IGN praised the episode by saying "it was a fine addition to the series' Halloween specials". The Sweeney Todd segment was "a nice treat". "Treehouse of Horror XX" won an award for "Best Writing in a Television Production" at the 37th Annie Awards. *Australia: 3 November 2009 on Channel 10. *UK: 4 February 2010 on Sky1. es:Treehouse of Horror XX Citations Cultural references *Dracula is wearing Iron Man (Mark III) armor, the Werewolf looks like Harry Potter, the Mummy is dressed like Jack Sparrow, and Frankenstein's monster is dressed like SpongeBob. *The Werewolf's Harry Potter costume may be a reference to the character Remus John Lupin, a werewolf. *Lenny and Carl are dressed as The Blues Brothers Jake and Elwood Blues. *Homer is dressed as Zorro. *The first segment is a pastiche of numerous films. The main plot derives from , where two men plot to kill off each others enemies, while other elements of , and other Hitchcock movies are included. Hitchcock himself is shown in a brief cameo stepping out of a bus (as he did in the title sequence of North By Northwest). *The second segment is a parody of both (a pandemic causes mankind to turn into zombie-like monsters) and '' (a society on the brink of collapse due to chaos has one chance of survival thanks to someone with a medical anomaly [in ''Children of Men, it was the last woman on Earth who is able to have a baby (as all the women in the world in Children of Men suffer from infertility); in Don't Have a Cow, Mankind, it's Bart's immunity from Krusty's latest burger]). Also Bart's immunity may be a reference to the sequel to 28 Days Later, which involves certain people immune to the virus. *The third segment (There's No Business Like Moe's Business) is a parody of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. *If you look very closely you can see that the theater reads Madea Goes To Hell. *In the opening, the bullies are wearing costumes of John 117, The Joker from The Dark Knight, and Black Suit Spider-Man from Spider-Man 3. *The first segment title is a parody of "Dial M For Murder". The second segment title is a parody of Bart Simpson's catchphrase: "Don't have a cow, man". The third segment title is a parody of "There's No Business Like Show Business". *Kodos' shushing everyone is a reference to the Gracie Films closing logo. Actually, the actual Gracie Films closing logo wasn't changed, it was did as usually in every Treehouse of Horror series. It is different with Baby Beaker Singing than Treehouse of Horror VIII. Goofs *In the second segment, when Bart and Homer initially step outside and Homer blows their cover, Kirk Van Houten is seen in the back right of the muncher mob breaking down the front door to try to get to the Simpsons. Yet, when they make it to the safe zone, Mr. Van Houten is clearly seen in the front of the crowd before the Simpsons push themselves through. While it may be a goof, it could also be someone similar to him, though the physical features are astonishingly alike. *Ralph Wiggum is seen as a muncher eating his own arms. Yet he is seen happy and healthy at the end of the segment. Of course this could mean that Bart's immunity also doubles as a cure for the already infected. You can see Homer is still in his "muncher cage" behaving like a muncher. *After Homer becomes a muncher the gun turns into a single barrel. Trivia *This is the first Treehouse of Horror since Treehouse of Horror X to air in October. *This was only one of two Treehouse of Horror episodes to be aired before the World Series, the other one being Treehouse of Horror XXIII. *A clip from Dial M for Murder B&W can be seen in the 2014 film Sin City 2. * The segment, Don't Have a Cow Mankind, is the third time Springfield has been over run by zombies (the first two being Treehouse of Horror III and Treehouse of Horror XIII). *At the end of the second segment, Homer still hasn't been changed back to normal (Bart probably wanted Homer to stay that way and/or it may be a reference to Shaun of the Dead.) *The ending song is the first time the main theme has been used for a song sung by the Simpsons. *Moe in third segment may is a doll. *The episode was meant to show Hans Moleman's head squashed by a tire, but FOX said that it was too graphic so the scene moves away into glasses and gums with teeth. *On FXX reruns the Gracie Films Halloween logo is replaced by the original normal logo (with no screaming and or organ music) Characters Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson Bartsimpson2.png|Bart Simpson Lisa2.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie.png|Maggie Simpson Ms. Hoover (Official Image).png|Elizabeth Hoover Hubert_Wong.png|Hubert Wong Seymour Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner 88142-65619-edna-krabappel large.gif|Edna Krabappel Cleanup 3.PNG|Groundskeeper Willie Kearney Zzywicz.gif|Kearney Zzyzwicz Simp Jimbo.png|Jimbo Jones 1215052043661 f.jpg|Dolph Starbeam SimpDiscoStuGallery.png|Disco Stu Molemann.png|Hans Moleman Carl Carlson.png|Carl Carlson Lenny Leonard.png|Lenny Leonard Doctor Hibbert.png|Julius Hibbert Bernice.jpg|Bernice Hibbert Selma Bouvier.png|Selma Bouvier 185px-Mrs. Muntz.png|Mrs. Muntz Janey Tapped Out.png|Janey Powell The simpsons ralph wiggum-1-.png|Ralph Wiggum Montgomery Burns.png|Charles Montgomery Burns Waylon Smithers.png|Waylon Smithers Jr. SimpBumblebeeMan f.png|Bumblebee Man Richard3.JPG|Richard Lewis.png|Lewis Clark Jaffee.JPG|Jaffee Becky (Springfield Elementary Student).JPG|Becky Chuck (Bart the General).JPG|Chuck Coward.JPG|Coward Girl playing soccer.png|Girl playing soccer Wendell Borton.JPG|Wendell Borton Nina Skalka.png|Nina Skalka Allison Taylor (Official Image).PNG|Allison Taylor Simp KentBrockman F.png|Kent Brockman Krusty The Clown.png|Krusty the Clown 222px-Squeaky Voiced Teen.png|Skueaky-Voiced Teen Dewey Largo Tapped Out.png|Dewey Largo MartinPrince.png|Martin Prince Jr. Mr Teeny.png|Mr. Teeny 1 Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Szyslak Lou.gif|Lou Abraham Simpson.png|Abraham Simpson Brandine spuckler.jpg|Brandine Spuckler Lurleen Lumpkin Tapped Out.png|Lurleen Lumpkin Ned Flanders.png|Ned Flanders Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon Helenlovejoy.JPG|Helen Lovejoy Wiseguy.gif|Raphael Larry.png|Larry Cletus.png|Cletus Spuckler Luann Van Houten (Official Image).png|Luann Van Houten Kirk Van Houten Tapped Out.jpg|Kirk Van Houten Cookie Kwan.JPG|Cookie Kwan 185px-Mr. Prince.png|Martin Prince Sr. Toddflanders.gif|Todd Flanders Rod Flanders.png|Rod Flanders Rainier Wolfcastle.gif|Rainier Wolfcastle Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Blue Haired Lawyer.png|Blue-haired Lawyer Joeq.png|Mayor Quimby Sherri and Terri.png|Either Sherri Mackleberry and Terri Mackleberry Kang.jpg|Kang Kang.jpg|Kodos Agnes Skinner.png|Agnes Skinner 222px-Reverend Lovejoy.png|Timothy Lovejoy Sideshow Mel.png|Melvin Van Horne Sylvia_Winfield.png|Sylvia Winfield SpongeBob SquarePants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Jessica Lovejoy Tapped Out.png|Jessica Lovejoy (cameo) Locations *742 Evergreen Terrace *Krusty Burger *Moe's Tavern Gallery Opening Sequence Treehouse of Horror XX (001).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (002).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (003).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (004).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (005).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (006).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (007).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (008).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (009).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (010).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (011).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (012).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (013).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (014).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (015).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (016).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (017).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (018).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (019).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (020).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (021).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (022).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (023).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (024).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (025).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (026).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (027).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (028).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (029).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (030).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (031).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (032).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (033).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (034).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (035).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (036).jpg Dial "M" For Murder (Or, Press "#" For Main Menu) Treehouse of Horror XX (037).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (038).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (039).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (040).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (041).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (042).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (043).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (044).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (045).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (046).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (047).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (048).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (049).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (050).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (051).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (052).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (053).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (054).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (055).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (056).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (057).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (058).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (059).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (060).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (061).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (062).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (063).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (064).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (065).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (066).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (067).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (068).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (069).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (070).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (071).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (072).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (073).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (074).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (075).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (076).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (077).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (078).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (079).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (080).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (081).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (082).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (083).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (084).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (085).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (086).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (087).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (088).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (089).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (090).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (091).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (092).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (093).jpg Don't Have A Cow, Mankind Treehouse of Horror XX (094).png Treehouse of Horror XX (095).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (096).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (097).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (098).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (099).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (100).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (101).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (102).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (103).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (104).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (105).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (106).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (107).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (108).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (109).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-03-09h32m43s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-03-09h34m09s74.png Treehouse of Horror XX (110).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (111).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (112).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (113).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (114).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (115).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (116).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (117).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (118).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (119).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (120).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (121).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (122).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (123).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (124).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (125).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (126).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (127).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (128).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (129).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (130).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (131).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (132).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (133).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (134).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (135).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (136).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (137).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (138).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (139).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (140).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (141).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (142).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (143).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (144).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (145).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (146).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (147).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (148).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (149).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (150).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (151).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (152).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (153).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (154).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (155).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (156).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (157).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (158).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (159).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (160).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (161).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (162).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (163).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (164).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (165).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (166).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (167).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (168).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (169).jpg There's No Business, Like Moe Business Treehouse of Horror XX (171).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (172).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (173).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (174).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (175).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (176).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (177).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (178).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (179).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (180).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (181).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (182).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (183).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (184).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (185).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (186).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (187).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (188).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (189).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (190).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (191).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (192).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (193).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (194).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (195).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (196).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (197).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (198).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (199).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (200).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (201).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (202).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (203).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (204).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (205).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (206).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (207).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (208).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (209).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (210).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (211).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (212).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (213).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (214).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (215).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (216).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (217).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (218).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (219).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (220).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (221).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (222).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (223).jpg Opening :Monster Gathering :'''Dracula: Ah, Halloween, The one night when we can walk the streets undetected. :Jimbo: Hey Lame-os! Turner Classic Movies called. They want their costumes back! (the bullies laugh) :Frankenstein: We lame-os? :Dracula: I have a remedy for our predicament. Into this costumery. Don't Have A Cow, Mankind! :Simpson family in nick of time during muncher attack the house. :Rainier Wolfcastle: Come with me if you want to live. :The munchers eat Rainier Wolfcastle :Homer: Another politician who can't keep his promises. ---- :(Simpsons arrive in the town) :Stranger: Safe Zone? You really think this is Safe Zone? *laughs* Well, yeah, you're right. It's right over there. :Soldier: Welcome, son. To survive, all we must do is eat your flesh. :Marge: Hold it right there, bub. What kind of civilized people eat the body and blood of their savior? (Rev. Lovejoy gets nervous) There must be another way. ---- :Muncher 1: We needs windows too! :Apu: Where are you going?! You were supposed to stop at the bottom and wait for me! ---- :Homer, as a muncher, follows the family :Marge: Homie, where have you been? :(Homer speaks muncher-like) :Lisa: Dad, are you becoming a muncher? :Muncher Homer: I think the better brains is, are you brains are brains, Blarrrgh! :(Bart points a shot gun at Homer) :Bart: Where do you want it, the mouth or the eyes? :Muncher Homer: Oooh! Mouth. :Bart: Eyes it is! ---- :Lisa: Time has passed. Children play in the streets. At night, there is music and laughter. And all we had to do was let Bart take a bath in our food. ---- :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: As a vegetarian, I did not eat any tainted burgers. And as a convenience store owner, I'm armed to the teeth. ---- :Dr. Hibbert: (on the phone to the Simpsons) Well, I suppose Bart could be immune. (cuts out to reveal him barely holding back a Muncher with an IV drip) A genetic chosen one, if you will. :(He impales the Muncher with the IV drip then delivers his trademark chuckle. In the bedroom, Homer puts Bart down as they listen to Hibbert on speaker-phone) :Dr. Hibbert: If so, secrets locked within his blood (Munchers burst into the office) could be the key to saving humanity." (He takes down a nurse with a syringe to the forehead and beats another to the ground with an arm) You must get him immediately to the safe zone (Beats another Muncher off before feeding the arm to a third and hitting a fourth with the telephone) just outside of town. :(Cut to the bedroom) :Dr. Hibbert: (Over the phone) If you see my wife, tell her I love her. :Homer: You mean tell her "I'' love her", or I meaning you? :(''In his office, Hibbert is bitten by Ralph Wiggum and screams as he is infected. In the bedroom, the dial tone is heard) :Homer: (Unconcerned) Hmph, I'll just high-five her. Dial "M" for Murder or Press "#" To Return to Main Menu :(Lisa is washing her hands and face in the bathroom, and Bart appears) :Lisa: Bart? :Bart: I've been waiting for you! And trying to figure out how girls pee. :Lisa: Sorry, Bart, I couldn't do it! There's got to be another way! What if I gave you homework help? I won't give you the answers, but I'll give you the tools to find the answers yourself! :Bart: No dice. Either take care of Krabappel, or Groundskeeper Willie will say he saw you kill Miss Hoover. :Lisa: Why would Willie do that? :Bart: Let's just say he owes me a favor. (Shows her the head of Principal Skinner with a knife in his forehead. Lisa screams) :Groundskeeper Willie: Crisscross! Like the plaid on me kilt! :Bart: You're not wearing a kilt. :Groundskeeper Willie: Uh Oh! (grabs his kilt and runs away) Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producer Kevin Curran Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Mike Price Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Co-Executive Producer Marc Wilmore Co-Executive Producer Joel Ethan H. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Ron Hauge Co-Executive Producer Rob LaZebnik Co-Executive Producer Matt Max Warburton Co-Executive Producer Jeff Westbrook Co-Executive Producer Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Supervising Producer Daniel Chun Consulting Producer Tim Long Consulting Producer Carolyn Quinn Omine Consulting Producer Don Payne Consulting Producer Dan Castellaneta Producer Dan Greaney Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Mike Scully Producer Dave Mirkin Producer Mike Reiss Consulting Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Bonita Pietila Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Edward Daniel Chun Directed by Mike Anderson & Matthew Schofield Executive Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Karl Wiedergott Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Laurie Biernacki Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman Executive Producers Kent Rice Jay Fukuto Story Editor Valentina L. Garza Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen "Too Ugly to Hug" "Unlucky" "Full Bodied" "You Could Do Worse" "Number XX" Music by Alf Clausen Lyrics by Daniel Chun Performed by Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer "The Gay Song" Music by Alf Clausen & Dan Castellaneta Lyrics by Dan Castellaneta Performed by Dan Castellaneta Orchestrators Alf Clausen Scott Clausen Conductor Dell Hake Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Kurtis Kunsak Don Bizarro Assistant Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Joe J. Simpson Saunders Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norman MacLeod Music Symphonic Scarification Edited by Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Alan Decker Mark Linden Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recorders Tim Lauber Robert Bubba Nichols Music Mixer Rick Riccio Music Preparations Victor Pesavento Steven L. Smith Music Librarian Joe Zimmerman Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana ADR Engineer Derek Casari Post Production Audio Dan V. Weiss Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility LaserPacific Presented In Dolby Surround Assistants to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Josh Bornstein Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Colin Contreary Assistant to the Producers Lauren Biller Sergio Guerra Mindi Lee Matt Marshall Michael D. Mitchell Michael Nobori Andrea Schell Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Nelson Shin Overseas Animation Director Assistant Director Ralph Sosa Animation Timer Robert Ingram Additional Timers Timothy Bailey Richard Gasparian Adam Kuhlman Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Colin Heck Matthew Schofield Storyboard Revisionists Martin Archer Stephen Reis Storyboard Consultant Jim Reardon Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons Trevor Johnson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Darrel Bowen Eric Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers John Krause Kevin Moore Jefferson R. Weekley Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Eli Balser Chris Bolden Anne Legge Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa Waggoner Character Layout Artists Norman Auble Liz Climo Casey Coffey Caroline Cruikshank Ernesto Elicanal Jennie Hoffer Jeffrey Johnson Soo Ann Kim Eric Lara Tom Madrid Debbie Mahan Ricky Manginsay Drew McPhail Mary Orario Oscar Pangestu Silvia Pompei Jay Robinson Dane Romley Herman Sharaf Ralph Sosa Joshua Taback Jung-A Yoo Effects Layout Artists Cynthia Neil Knizek Rosanna Lyons Brice Mallier Jeff Topping CG Animation Animators Brent M. Bowen Jabu Henderson Lead Background Layout Artist Trevor Johnson Background Layout Artists Andy Chen Daniel Chiu Sam Ho Mike Pettengill Gerald Rey George Villaflor Ian Wilcox Retake Director Karen Carnegie Johnson Retake Timer Tom Mazzocco Retake Character Layout Artists Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Retake Background Layout Artist John Liu Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Animation Camera Operators Eric Loudon Heliodoro Salvatierra Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Animation Associate Producer Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Trista H. Navarro Animation Production Design Manager Derek Higgs Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Animation Production Coordinators Elizabeth Ableson Taylor Allen Matt Battle Rob Brunette Jr. Amanda Byrnes Sean Patrick Rielly Rebecca Totman Animation Production Assistants Jake Flores Nikki Isordia Angela Wixtrom Brooks Stonestreet Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Ashley Bamburg Lejon Douroux Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Post Production Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Assistant Editor Kurtis Kunsak Digital Retakes Steve Mills Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post Larry Field Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill Tape Room Supervisor Felix Sanchez Publicity Assistant Richard Hinds Jr. The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #LABF14 COPYRIGHT ©2009 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:The Simpsons Category:Episodes